Enemies Reborn
by greekgod77346
Summary: 250 years after the Yuuzhan Vong tried to invade the galaxy and a new threat emerges


Star Wars,  
A Galaxy at War  
Enemies Reborn  
  
Prologue  
  
Two and a half centuries have passed since that fateful war. Two and a half centuries have gone by only to mark it with more civil wars. It is a sad thing when beings that were brought together in a single cause to save their galaxy, can be so easily separated again. The Galactic Alliance stood firm for years on after the great invasion. Coalition with the Imperial Remnant went smoothly as Grand Admiral Gillad Palaeon and Chief of State Leia Organa Solo grew in friendship. Reconstruction commenced and the Galactic Alliance had the help of the Chiss and all factions stuck firmly together. Years after the first reconstruction projects of Coruscant, age finally took the Grand Admiral and his successor, one of his ambitious admirals that had moved up on rank fast took command of the Empire. He immediately took advantage and began to deploy his forces against the rest of the alliance. Using discord and old arguments to rise again, he split the alliance down to just the Republic and the Jedi. The civil war was fierce and fought in almost all corners of the galaxy. The Imperial Remnant used their surprise to the most but the larger number of Republic forces finally held them at bay. The end of the civil war was marked with the grand battle for Coruscant in which the old and fragile Chief of State, Leia Organa Solo, died. Boundaries were drawn and the galaxy went into an uncertain peace. The evil admiral expired and into his place, Grand Moff Zeled claimed himself emperor with wide support. It was expected that war should break out again and that a new threat would rise but no one expects for it to emerge from the unknown regions where Zonoma Sekot took the Yuuzhan Vong Remnants to live a new life. The Jedi were always thought to protect the galaxy from there on out but even they feel the effects of time as their new knowledge of the Unifying Force left their memories and they now practice the force in the superficial way the Jedi of the Old Republic did. The galaxy now stands on the point of breaking as the strong will take advantage of the weak. Alliances will be made and broken and lives will be lost, but in the end, the fate of the galaxy will rest on the hands of one lone Jedi.  
  
1  
  
He stood there on one knee and his head bowed. His hood hung over his head casting a shadow over his face and the rest of his cloak covered his body. The room was dark and the only light was the dim light coming from monitors on the walls and electronic lights that marked the staircase up to the throne. The dim lights exaggerated the shadows of the two figures. One kneeing and the other sitting on his throne...  
  
"My master, everything has gone well to plan. We are baiting the Republic right into our hands." The emperor's ice cold blue eyes eyed his apprentice and right hand agent. His pale, decaying, and wrinkled face morphed as he smiled. He sat on back on his throne that resembled the very same throne that Emperor Palpatine once sat on. His long flowing covered his whole body and the long loose sleeves ended to reveal his bony hands resting on the armrests. He spoke in a deep but old fragile voice.  
  
"Very good, very good my shadow, you are performing better than I could have ever imagined."  
  
"Thank you, my master."  
  
"Now tell me of the progress of our cloning project and relations with the Chiss."  
  
Shadow shook his head and then spoke. "The Chiss have denied our envoys and are claiming neutrality and will not join us." He paused to see if he would interrupt. "The project is going as planned and has grown in peace these past few years. Ubiqtorate Command has reported to me that he will be ready in a week."  
  
An evil cackling filled the air and pierced the shadows and it sent a faint chill down Shadow's spine. The emperor smiled.  
  
"Yes, after his growth, the Chiss will have but no choice and join us. He will be our queen of daggers. You are excused. I will call you again before you go and accompany our clone."  
  
"Yes my master.  
  
Under his hood, Shadow smirked. He rose from his knee and bowed deep to his master. He turned briskly and turned towards the door. The voice was old but he knew the true power in him. Before Shadow had come face to face with the emperor, he was an assassin hired to kill him. It took a lot of work to sneak into the throne room and he had even managed to kill two of the infamous royal guards but he did not need them. When Shadow had approached the throne, the emperor had been standing, waiting for him; a small and fragile body. All it took was a powerful strike of force lightning to put Shadow into submission. But instead of killing him, the emperor took him under his wing and trained him in the force and now for five years he had been serving him and doing missions for the Empire. He hated him for it and one day he will get his revenge.  
  
He walked down the floating staircase in which each step was a separate floating peace of durasteel. He made it to the main floor and then walked through the main throne room doors and past the two crimson royal guards that flanked the door. Yes, he will claim his empire.  
  
****  
  
"Barbosa Kirek, stand now and face the crowd as a Jedi Knight." Barbosa did as he was told and rose from his knee and turned to meet the standing ovation. Barbosa was tall male Twi'lek. He had red skin, and two long lekku that hung to his waist. He was young and his green eyes possessed a fiery young passion to live. He wore a black Jedi cloak and underneath it wore a white vest. On his belt hung his light saber; the weapon he had made when he was fourteen. Barbosa smiled and did a quick wave to the crowd that had come to see his knighting ceremony. The ceremonial hall was the largest in the Jedi Temple. It was over a hundred feet tall and on the walls hung multiple banners bearing the Jedi insignia. At the front of the room, two large doors made of wood from Kashyyk, stood closed with two Jedi guards flanking the sides. At the back, was the podium where Barbosa stood now. The podium was made of fine Mon Calamarian marble and the person standing was raised above the crowd. Behind him stood the master that trained him, Patrick Starkiller. He was a tall middle-aged man. He was the same height as Barbosa. His face was one of a man that experienced almost everything. He had few wrinkles but most of them were hidden in his short brown goatee. His hair was unruly and short and his eyes were an ice blue. He wore a black cloak and under it a blue vest. From his belt hung two light sabers. Since he was Barbosa's Master, he was in charge of the knighting ceremony. The rest of the masters were in the crows applauding for Barbosa.  
  
Patrick walks closer to Barbosa so he can speak into his ear. "How does it feel Barb?" Barbosa leaned his head closer to Patrick. "I'll have to be honest master, I feel on top of the galaxy."  
  
Patrick chuckles. "I did too. I'm sure your sister will be very pleased. You two always had a close bond." Barbosa nodded. "Yes, she is waving at me right now. It's going to be a chore trying to get through that crowd. I plan on going to Dimmie's Bar to celebrate with her."  
  
Patrick nodded. "Have fun. But you're going to have to fight that wave of Jedi coming to congratulate you." Barbosa laughed. He turned around, shook hands with Patrick, and thanked him. After that, he stepped down from the elevated platform and began to shake the hands of the people that came to wish him a bright future. Among them were many members of the Jedi Council but one of his best friends that had helped him train was Juro Mong.  
  
Barbosa walked up to Juro and frantically shook his hands with a wide smile on his face. Hiro returned the gesture and pat him on the back. "Congratulations, you finally made it." Barbosa grinned. "Thanks Juro, I couldn't have done it without you." Juro slaps him on the back. "What are your plans now?" Barbosa shrugged. "I plan to stay on Coruscant for awhile and then go out on duty." As he finished the sentence, a young Twi'lek woman came from behind and gave Barbosa a giant hug. Her name was Mileena Kirek, Barbosa's sister. She was a foot shorter than Barbosa and a year younger. She had purple skin and red eyes. Her body was slim. When born, she was not born with the gift Barbosa had and she never trained to become a Jedi. Instead, she worked at a high roller's casino in upper Coruscant.  
  
Barbosa turned around to meet and he raised her up into the air with his hands. He put her back and down and she put her arms around his neck. "I'm so happy for you! Congratulations Barbosa. We have to go celebrate." Barbosa smiled and let her go. "Of course we will. I plan on heading out to Dimmie's. Are you interested in coming along?" Mileena nodded. "Of course," She looks around. "How are we going to dodge this massive crowd?" Barbosa looked around and saw the leading members of the Jedi Council heading their way. "We leave now."  
  
Barbosa grabbed Mileena by the wrist and led her through the massive crowd. Barbosa was ducking and dodging sentients that were shouting congratulations as he passed by. He quickly returned them and finally, he and Mileena made it to the large wooden doors of the ceremonial hall. He pushed them open, swiftly left the hall, and headed for the temple exit.  
  
When they left the temple, Barbosa hailed down an air taxi. The yellow speeder hovered right next to them. It was a convertible speeder and at that moment, the roof was down. Barbosa helped his sister in and then got in himself.  
  
"Where to pal?" said the driver, a mean looking Dug. "To Dimmie's Bar." The driver nodded and the speeder zoomed off. Barbosa looked out from the window to look over the planet.  
  
After the Yuuzhan Vong invasion, Coruscant was heavily damaged and there was little hope to resettle it. With only one moon and its orbit changed, it was at first planned to just be an outpost. But after brilliant planning from the Chiss and Republic Corporations, refurbishing of the planet began. Now, the planet was almost restored back to the way it was back before the invasion. It was left at its orbit and teams were sent to destroy the thick layers of jungle. After that, massive recycling machines, similar to the world devastators were constructed and they "ate" all of the old duracrete and ruined buildings. After that daunting task was finished, the Galactic Alliance literally started from the ground up in one massively joint construction project. Buildings were remade and were made even more beautiful than their predecessors were. The architecture was marvelous and the buildings just as tall as or taller than the skyscrapers of old. The planet was not a complete city like it was in the past. There were still large sectors where buildings were not constructed, but instead they were left as nature preserves and attracted sentients from all over the galaxy.  
  
Barbosa looked from out of the speeder at Coruscant's beautiful skyline. The setting sun cast an array of colors as light reflected off the windows and clouds making the sky a multitude of colors. The ride was silent. Barbosa was too happy to say anything. He couldn't wait to explore the galaxy and be a hero. Other masters told him that that was not what the Jedi were about but Barbosa didn't care. He wanted to make a difference.  
  
The speeder continued to fly through the buildings with the traffic. Finally, it broke away, began its decent to the lower levels, and headed for Dimmie's. Dimmie's Bar was a small bar in the lower levels of Coruscant. The front entrance showed a respectable showing with its durasteel doors and flashy neon sign. The Taxi pulled up to the entrance and stopped. "That will be 20 credits Jedi.", said the driver. Barbosa reached in his pockets and pulled out the required money. He then hopped out of the taxi and then helped Mileena out. He handed the money over to the driver and then thanked him. The driver grunted and drove off.  
  
Barbosa led Mileena through the steel doors and into the bar. The atmosphere was warm but not very friendly. Dimmie's was one of those bars where tough freighter pilots hung out and played sabaac. The bartender was an old and plump Rodian named Miko. As Barbosa and Mileena entered, a crash was heard near the back where a fight was beginning. Barbosa ignored it and led Mileena to one of the private alcoves in the bar. Barbosa situated himself on the right side of the compartment and Mileena did the same on the left with a vibrant aloofness. He listened to the low voices and the occasional sudden burst of laughter. A waitress approached them with a smile. She stopped right in front of them and spoke in a distinct Bakuran accent but had the flatness added to it from living on Coruscant too long. "What will you have?"  
  
"I'll have a Bantha Blaster.", said Mileena. She looked over to Barbosa with a big smile and waited for him to order. Barbosa thought for a second and then replied. "I'll have a glass of Nimana Nectar." The waitress raised her eyebrow. "Nice choice, my personal favorite but in these parts it's very expensive; Special occasion?" "I have just been ordained a Jedi Knight." "Wow, well then the drinks are on the house." Barbosa smiles and nods at the waitress. "Thanks."  
  
The waitress nods and walks away quickly. Mileena looked over at Barbosa. "That is nice of her." Barbosa nodded. "Yes it is. Mileena, I am in such a good mood. The future seems like it has endless possibilities now."  
  
Mileena laughed. "Stop sounding so old. Only worry about what is happening now. We need to find you a girlfriend." Barbosa chuckled and began to look around the bar. The music had changed to a new song. Barbosa recognized it as "To The Last Nebula, I will find you" by the Jawa Crew. He gazed at the various occupants of the bar. He saw Mon Calamarians, Humans, Rodians, Togorians, and many other species. He looked around some more and then he saw her. She had smooth blue skin and her lekku were hanging over her shoulders and rested on her chest. She had a beautiful face that included ruby red eyes and smooth skin. Her name was Haylie Byrnison. She was a Twi'lek just like Mileena and Barbosa. She was a year older than Barbosa and had only been a Jedi Knight for a year. For almost forever, Barbosa had a crush on her and from time to time, they would spend time with each other. But love was forbidden to a padawan but now that Barbosa was a knight, he could shoot for the gold. Mileena noticed who Barbosa was looking at. She smiled. "Uh-huh, I'll start on getting you a girlfriend right now." With that, she jumped up and ignored Barbosa's attempt to stop her. She casually walked over to the table Haylie was sitting at. She whispered into Haylie's ear excitedly. Haylie smiled and then nodded.  
  
Millions of thoughts coursed through Barbosa's head. He was always very shy with girls and now, Mileena was bringing over some girl he had always liked. His red skin blushed to an even deeper red as the two women walked back to their table.  
  
Haylie sat down across from Barbosa and Mileena sat next to her. Haylie smiled. "Hi Barbosa, I heard you just got knighted. Congratulations." Barbosa smiled and nodded. He made sure he wasn't blushing. "Thank you. Too bad you couldn't make the ceremony." Haylie sighed. "Yeah, I had to stay here and watch for a smuggler's meeting. Some Correlian and two of his Togorian thugs entered the bar. They looked very suspicious so I kept an eye and ear out for them. After I had heard enough, I stepped in and got in a small little encounter but no biggy. What are you and your sister doing here?" "Celebrating.", cut in Mileena. "Oh thanks." She looked up as the waitress brought the drinks Barbosa and Mileena ordered. Barbosa thanked the waitress and took a sip from his sweet Nimana Nectar.  
  
"I think I should leave you two alone." With that, Mileena got up, skipped to another part of the bar, and began talking excitedly to some random spacer.  
  
Barbosa turned around, looked at Haylie, and decided to take charge. He wouldn't be talking in a shaky voice. "So how has everything been for you Haylie?" "I've been good Barbosa," Haylie replied. She looked around looking for the exit. "How about we go out for a walk?" Haylie concealed it, but she had been interested in Barbosa as well. She thought him to be a very handsome Twi'lek. Her lekku twitched under her cloak. Barbosa looked toward the exit and then downed the rest of his drink. He sat back for a few seconds not expecting the fast rush the Nimana Nectar would have given him. "Uh, sure."  
  
Haylie giggled and raised herself from her seat. Barbosa followed and they both left the bar though a large durasteel door and they both entered the walkways of Coruscant. The lower walkways were crowded with sentients of all species. Both sides of the current walkway were lined with stores and shops.  
  
Barbosa and Haylie walked side by side with their hoods up to try and remain hidden from the crowd. Barbosa looked back towards the bar. "You think I should have told my sister we were leaving?" Haylie turned her head to reply. "She will be fine. She knows how to take care of herself." She winks and they continue to walk and talk together.  
  
Mileena slapped the smug pilot she was talking too. "Human pig," she hissed. She turned away quickly, her lekku flapped back and whipped the pilot in the face as she left. She trotted over to the table Barbosa and Haylie were at; but they weren't there. She smirked as she sat down. "I guess they kicked it off." She sat at her table for a while and continued to look around. She figured she'd go back to work tomorrow and just hang around for another hour. She was sipping from her second drink when a cloaked figure sat at her table across from her. Mileena looked at him or her curiously. "May I help you?" The cloaked figure lowered his hood to reveal a middle-aged man. This man was famous. He had short gray hair and a face lined with stress and age. His skin was light. He was Senator Edward Pratt of Thyferra.  
  
"Hey, I know you, you're Senator Pratt, the senator that has been so friendly to the Empire." Edward smirked. "Yes, I am he." Mileena looked at him for another second. She didn't smile or frown but kept a straight face. "You're a traitor." Edward was stricken back by that comment. He leaned forward, still wearing his smirk on his face. "That is all a matter of opinion. I only wish for friendly relations between the Republic and Empire."  
  
"You gave them low prices on bacta that you don't even give to us! Traitor." She sits back with her arms crossed. Edward, now looking a little angry leaned forward, pointed his index finger to the table, and spoke in a low and cold voice. "Listen, I'm only looking out for basic interests. I don't know about you but where I am at, I hear news. News of plots unfolding that could spell doom for the Republic and if that happens, I want to be on a good note with the Imperials. Is that such a crime?" "Hmmph, sounds like treason to me." She eyes him with a cold and icy stare. Feeling that he is losing the battle, Edward decides to turn on his famous charm. "Listen, we got off on the wrong foot, how about we head back to my private apartment near the senate dome. There we can discuss this more over some Corellian Brandy. What do you say? The view is terrific." Mileena looked up to the ceiling to make it look like she was thinking. She quickly looked back down and glared at the senator. "I think I'll pass. Good day senator." She rose from her seat and left the senator alone at the table.  
  
Edward sat for a few more minutes smirking. He will just have to try again. He always gets what he wants. He left the bar shortly after Mileena left. He had a senate meeting to appear at the next day.  
  
***  
  
After a few hours of walking the streets of Coruscant, Barbosa and Haylie arrived back at the temple. The night sky of Coruscant was filled with stars and its last remaining moon reflected off the sunlight. The stars twinkled in the air and the night-lights of Croissant's buildings were glowing in the night. Music was heard in the distance from the major nightclubs that were now beginning to open. Barbosa was in a good mood and could feel that Haylie had had a good time as well. They walked with their hands held as they walked up to the great doors of the Jedi Temple. They turned to face each other and both smiled. "Barbosa I had a really good time. I hope we do this again." She stepped up, kissed him on the cheek, and then retreated into the temple. Barbosa stood there for a few minutes smiling. It was a good day.  
  
"First day on the job and your already on the hunt."  
  
Barbosa turned around to find Patrick, his old master, leaning against the shiny durasteel wall of the Jedi Temple. He had a wide grin on his face. Barbosa smirked. "I wouldn't dare call my self your old apprentice if I didn't." With that, he walked into the temple for a good nights rest.  
  
2  
  
Chief of State James Solo sat in the center podium of the senate chamber. He was descended from the famous Solo line but it had changed to many different marriages and now the Solo line was no longer a Jedi dynasty. He was tall, had brown hair mixed in with gray hair that was setting in with his age. He had wrinkles on his face but they were minor and added the illusion of wisdom to him. He sat there watching the senators' debate with much distaste. Yet another issue to tear the Republic apart.  
  
The Senate Dome was a large dome larger than the size of a shock ball stadium. There were hallways in the outer circle of the massive dome that led to private halls and offices. The main hallways led to the center of the dome, which was the main Senate Hall, which had room for senators from more than a million systems.  
  
"Senators, Here reason! War is inevitable. We must build up our forces and strike first to throw them off guard!" cried the senator of Diamala. A short, squat, little sentient with graying skin. After the Diamalan's comment, the senator from Thyferra, Edward Pratt spoke up. "Don't be a fool. I am shamed to hear this from you senator. It was to my knowledge that the Diamalans were wiser than that. The Empire can be a good ally if we only show amiable gestures to them. This military build up and--"  
  
"Tell me Senator Pratt, is lowering the price of Bacta for the Empire and raising it for the Republic one of your amiable gestures you suggest? If we all followed, your example the Republic will be in a state of depression and the Empire will be able to buy us off. No, sometimes I wonder where your loyalties lie." This time it was James to speak. He had never like Edward Pratt. When he was first elected into the Senate, he seemed to be a very promising man but as time went on, he became more and more corrupt and sometimes he wonders what he will do next. The senator from Diamala spoke up again in a cool but assertive voice. "Wise words your Excellency. Very wise indeed and I think we also need to bring up the issue of Senator Pratt's actions as well. I move that we remove all treasonous acts that he has done. Set back the price of bacta and remove the Imperial Embassy from the planet." There was a loud rustle as senators began to argue with each other and some yelled at the Diamalan or Edward. James tried desperately to quiet them down but it was useless. He sat down and pushed the "Silence" button, which turned off all microphones and speakers. Faint voices were still heard but they faded away after a few more seconds. James stood back up eyeing the senators that caused most of the raucous. He activated the speaker systems. "Continue and keep it civil."  
  
Now another man spoke, he was Senator Brandon Redstar of Dubrillion and the surrounding systems. He was an old man but even in his old age, he commanded respect when he stood. His hair was now chalk gray. Wrinkles coursed his face but they just added the look of wisdom on his face. He had raised the importance of the system he represented. He raised the economy and raised production of goods. The system was a key manufacturer of clothing and household goods and holds vital to the Republic. He stood now at his balcony and looked over the rest of the Senate. Everyone around was hushed and silent, waiting for him to speak. He kept a straight face as he spoke. "Now senators we must not be rash but Senator Pratt's actions do concern me. Now for the matter at hand. War is inevitable. We must prepare for it and strike first. If the Empire gets the upper hand first then we will be in a bad position. Their strength almost rivals ours and that is assuming the Chiss will stay neutral."  
  
After Brandon had finished, Edward stood back up. His face showed a little annoyance. "Senator Redstar, you speak valiantly but do you not realize the position you are in. If we were to go into war, your system faces the greatest threat." Brandon looked back at Edward, smiling. "You don't think I know that senator? I am willing to make take that risk for the Republic. No, not me, but my entire system is prepared. We will fight and try to hold them off on our own if we have to!" There was a loud noise of agreement from most of the senate. Some senators stood up and began to clap while others tried their best to have their "BOOS" heard. All of a sudden, they all began to holler at each other and argue. Brandon was in a heated argument with the Ishorian Senator while Edward debated with the Neumodian Senator.  
  
James stood there looking at all the arguing senators and shook his head in grief. He wished, that for just once, the Senate could get along. The Senate was always in a state of divide and it was for this reason that the Republic could fall. If for once the senators thought of the people instead of themselves first, then it would be a grand day for the Republic. But until that day came, they would have to tough it out. James pressed the "Silence" button and then whacked his mallet on his podium to call the meeting to an end. "I hereby call this meeting to an end, we will reconvene tomorrow at the same time and continue the discussion."  
  
3  
  
Barbosa stood there in one of the training rooms of the Jedi Temple, taking deep breaths. It was a large circular room full of side panels, secret compartments, and training mechanisms. The shiny durasteel walls reflected light that was coming from a window high above him. His bear chest reflected off the light and gave off a glossy look from the sweat on his body. His lekku were coiled around each other and made one lekku so they wouldn't flap around and bother him. He stood in a combat stance holding his blue light saber with both hands. The blade hummed and illuminated his body with a slight blue glow. Standing across from him was Haylie assuming the same combat stance. She was taking deep breaths as well and was wearing her jumpsuit that she wore for physical activity. It was a tight blue jumpsuit that hung on all the curves on her body and Barbosa was ashamed to admit he liked the way she looked in it. Her green saber hummed quietly and illuminated her body with a slight green glow. They had been going at it for two hours now. They ran into each other during the morning, had breakfast together, and then had a stroll around the temple. Following that, they found a private chamber and began a practice duel. Although Barbosa was a year younger than her, it was evident that he was stronger than Haylie; but she had her strengths as well and it made for an interesting duel.  
  
Barbosa took a few more deep breaths and then smirked. "Had enough?" Haylie scoffed. "You wish." Right after saying that, she charged in with her saber in front of her and took a slash at Barbosa's right side. Barbosa parried the slash away. The sabers made a crackling sound as they collided and after the parry, Barbosa brought his saber back and then thrust it forward to catch her by surprise. Haylie wasn't amused and immediately batted the stab away and quickly kicked Barbosa in the chest which sent him flying by. Barbosa flew back a few feet and landed on his back. He landed and slid a few more feet and then he raised his head to look at her. "Nice." Haylie kept a straight face. "Your fault, you were foolish and left yourself vulnerable." Barbosa stood up and nodded in agreement. "Your right. You're absolutely right. I concede defeat." He turned off his light saber and then bent down in a deep and submissive bow.  
  
Haylie tried her best to keep a straight face. Deep in her mind, no matter what she tried to think, she was falling for him. She laughed and did likewise with her own saber. "Stop fooling around. You really are powerful and you need to watch your strength. But I must admit, I do find it striking sometimes." She walked over to him and playfully kissed him on the cheek. Barbosa chuckled, picked her up, and spun her in the air. He placed her down and they both walked out of the training chamber.  
  
After they passed the doorway, they made a right into the bright hallways of the Jedi Temple. Their boots sunk slightly as they walked on the soft Togorian velvet floor. The hallway was smaller than some of the others but it was due to the fact it was in a more secluded part of the temple. The smaller hallways webbed out from the main hallway and coursed the temple like a giant network and all led to the main hallway, which was a giant commons area and was the heart of the Jedi Temple. Barbosa and Haylie walked through the clean hallways next to each other.  
  
"Barbosa, I'm worried," she told him as they now walked into the main hallway. Hundreds of Jedi were walking around attending to their business. Barbosa turned his head a little to his right so he could partially see Haylie. He had felt a tinge worry in her but he didn't want to bother her about it. "What's the matter?" Haylie continued. "It is the inevitable war we are about to get into. If the Republic can't handle it, they will definitely go to us for help on defense. Then we will be sent to various parts of the galaxy and some of us will die." She then turned franticly to Barbosa and she put her arms around him. "I don't want us to be separated. I have waited for so long to be with you. Even while we were padawans, I knew that we would end up being together and it would kill me if you died in the war." She put her head to his chest and began to quietly sob. Barbosa looked down at her. He didn't know what to say but he was glad, because deep down, he felt the same way. Except for the fact, he had already accepted what could happen in the future. He took his hands, stroked her lekku, and then put them around her and they both stood in the main hallway in embrace as other Jedi walked past them.  
  
***  
  
Shadow was in his private quarters when he requested transmission. He growled and then put his hood over his head to conceal his face for that is the only figure the contact had known. The contact was met on Thyferra and Shadow immediately saw how he could manipulate this man. He pressed the button to turn on the screen and a man appeared on it. He looked very nervous and was wearing the garbs of a senator. "Ah, Senator Pratt, what good news do you have for me that the Ubiqtorate doesn't?" Edward bowed ungracefully and then gulped.  
  
"Yes master. I do bring some news. The Senate has just convened. We are still debating on war with the Empire. I of course have been saying to submit to you and avoid war." Shadow snarled.  
  
"You fool! You are supposed to support the war. Once we have the Republic in that spot, we will route them out and destroy them," he spat. Edward shook at the sound of his anger.  
  
"Forgive me my lord. I will change my position immediately, with me changing sides and breaking the even tie, it will surely be war with the Empire. How goes your plot to overthrow Emperor Zeled?" Shadow snarled and thrust his hand forward. Wherever Edward was, he flew backwards and his back collided with a durasteel wall. He slowly got back up after a few minutes quivering. He got on his knees and pleaded. "Forgive me my lord. I didn't mean to--"  
  
"This channel is not secure enough! Next time you will pay for your insolence with your life!" Edward nodded his head and rose from his knee. "Yes of course. I will be ready to support you for whatever happens." He bowed and the transmission ended.  
  
Shadow cursed under his breath and turned around. He knew the senator would screw up somehow. All senators do. He would have to terminate him after his usefulness was over.  
  
4  
  
Mileena walked on over carrying drinks to the table that she was serving. The table was packed with five Trandoshans that were making a ruckus. Mileena smiled, they were regulars at the Crying Saber Casino. An establishment that was situated on the higher levels of Coruscant, the Crying Saber was a large establishment that came with a bar and casino all in one. Mileena worked there daily as a waitress. It was a decent paying job. She would have to deal with the occasional creep that would try to whisk her away and have his way with her but she always dealt with them with the well-placed stun bolt.  
  
She lowered the drink tray with her left hand and placed them on the table with her right. One of the Trandoshans said something to Mileena and winked at her. Mileena smiled and walked away back to the bar. They were always like that when they were drunk. She made it to the bar and sat down on one of stools. Her boss was a huge Twi'lek named Bibo. His skin was a sick yellow from old age. He was old and fat and his sweatshirt barely fit but he always wore a smile and was always very kind to Mileena who was like a father to her. He was busy cleaning up a glass when Mileena sat. "How's it goin' eh Mileena?" Mileena smiled. "It has been a busy day. I'm more tired than a womprat after being chased by Jawas. Bibo chuckled as finished cleaning the glass and then placed it on the bar. "Take a break. You deserve it." Mileena grinned. "Thanks." She rose from her stool and walked over to a more secluded part of the bar. She found a table that was tucked away in a semi-dark corner. She sat herself on the seat, propped her feat up on the table, and began to look around. In the bar area, there were many tables full of sentients drinking and making merry. Over to the casino, were tables for sabaac and other games of chance. Mileena looked around for a few minutes and then something caught her eye. A cloaked figure had just entered the bar. Something about the height and profile of the figure seemed familiar to Mileena. She watched curiously as the figure began to walk around the bar. It looked like it was looking for something and she had a bad feeling she knew what or who it was. The figure came closer and closer and finally, it turned its head over to Mileena. After staring for a few seconds, the figure approached her table.  
  
Mileena sat up straight and began to pull out her blaster when the figure pulled down its hood to reveal a familiar face.  
  
"It is a pleasure to see you again my beauty. I'm afraid I never caught your name when we first met." Mileena put her blaster back in her hip holster and glared back at the man. "It's Mileena ,Traitor." Edward frowned and then caught Mileena off guard by smirking again. "I realize my errors but I completely agree with you. I have completely changed my position and as of tomorrow, the bacta price changes and I move for an aggressive stance against the Empire." He kept a straight face now but he was smirking in his mind. She will be mine.  
  
Mileena rose her right eyebrow and spoke in a sarcastic tone. "Really now? Well I guess you're not such a bad person after all." She put on a fake smile. "Are you here just to tell me that?" Edward smiled. "You are not a stupid woman. I value that quality very much. I see your standard of living and where you work and I know you can do better. I am here to offer you a job." Mileena kept her eyebrow raised. "As what, your concubine?" Edward sat back and began to laugh. "No, of course not. I want you to serve as a waitress on my personal luxury yacht. The pay is higher and you get to travel." Mileena leaned forward to listen. "Now that is interesting. Tell me more." Edward raised his arm to look at his chronometer. "I wish I could but it is time I do leave and retire back to my quarters. Perhaps you can come along and we can discuss your new job?" Mileena looked at him and then looked on over to Bibo and then back at Edward. "My shift is up anyway. Let's go.  
  
Edward Pratt's Coruscant condominium was nothing less than spectacular. The front doors were made of carved Kashyyyk wood. Past the door, the floor was the finest Mon Calamarian marble Mileena had ever seen. The condo included a kitchen, master bedroom and a living room. All were equally magnificent. Guards were stationed outside and a cook arrived when summoned. Mileena took a sip from her wine glass that was full of Corellian brandy and made a pleasant face. This was a strong drink. She sat on a chair facing where the senator was sitting. He was drinking the same thing but he didn't seem to be affected like she was. They had been there for an hour now and had discussed some of the main things like payment, housing and other things and so far Mileena had been getting the better part of the deal. Or has she. She shrugged that thought away. She just wanted to relax now...  
  
Barbosa looked up at the tall skyscrapers in the Coruscant night sky. He had left the temple and was now walking in the senatorial district. The buildings here were beautiful. He was walking now distracted. He felt his sister here and why she was here he didn't know. He shrugged his worries off. She was probably there for business. Barbosa continued to try and reassure himself but the force was telling him that something was about to happen. Trusting the force, he began to follow where he felt Mileena.  
  
Edward smiled and crept closer to Mileena who was now very drunk. He crept closer and closer and slowly began to unhook the straps to her shirt. A sense of victory was building in him. Mileena tilted her head and watched him undo the straps to her shirt and then it dawned on her. She realized she wasn't drunk due to the rational thinking going through her head. She had been drugged to act sluggish so he could have his way with her. Well not this Twi'lek. She focused her mind and raised her arm. Her fist met Edward square in the face. It was a pathetic punch but it caught him off guard and sent him back.  
  
Barbosa, now sensing trouble began to sprint through the halls of the building. The condo was on the top level and he still hadn't made it to the turbo-lift.  
  
Edward now stepped forward again, infuriated. He shrugged it off assuming it was a fluke and approached Mileena again but to his dismay, she was fastening the straps to her shirt back on. Now furious, Edward growled and knowing that his plans for lust had been ruined began to rapidly think.  
  
When she gets back to normal, she'll know what I tried to do to her. She'll spread the news and I will be shamed. No! She must not tell. Edward hastily walked over to a painting on the wall. Mileena struggled to raise herself from the couch but she couldn't due to her lack of muscle control. She was surprised that she was even able to pull that punch off. She watched him walk over to the painting of an old battle scene and she knew that whatever happened would not be good for her. Edward raised the painting and behind it was a secret door with a keypad next to it. He punched the necessary code and the small door opened to reveal a blaster. Edward took the blaster and set it to KILL. He turned around and pointed the blaster at Mileena.  
  
Barbosa was in a dead sprint now. He was on the top floor heading for the condo entrance. He was almost there. He could still save her if he was fast enough.  
  
"I bring you into my home, offer you a better life and this is how you treat me," Edward said in a cold, murderous voice. Mileena lay there, facing him now but she couldn't speak. She tried but whatever came out was slurred. Edward smirked. "You probably wouldn't have pleasured me anyway." With that, he pulled the trigger and out came a hot red energy bolt of death.  
  
He was almost there, and then pain, anguish, sorrow. Barbosa stopped dead in his tracks and fell to both of his knees, crying. He was too late. From the pain he felt, he knew that she was dead. Barbosa sat there, on his knees staring blankly into space and sobbed for his dear sister. The sister that he loved, the sister that he cared for, the sister that was always there for him, and the sister that taught him things that not even the Jedi could was now dead. How could this happen? Why did it happen? He leaned forward and began to punch the floor his knees were on. Why couldn't he have been faster? Tears streamed down his face and he hid his face in the rich Togorian Velvet. And then it dawned on him. He wasn't fast enough, or powerful enough to have saved her because of the Jedi. It was their fault. It was them that always held back in their training and power. Them that were always careful on how far they pushed themselves. But there was something he still had the power to do and that was avenge his sister's death. He raised his head from the floor, his eyes were now glowing a deep blood red. He stood up, wiped the tears away from his eyes, and looked straightforward to the door that held the object of hi vengeance.  
  
Edward was quick to cover up the evidence of the murder. He was a senator after all and he had done this many times before. It wasn't the first and it wouldn't be the last. He quietly put the blaster back in its secret compartment and then closed the door and covered it up by hanging the painting back in front of it. He was in the process of disposing of the body when he heard the sound of something cutting through his door. He rushed over to the main hallway and his mouth dropped open as he saw a light saber cutting a hole through the door and it was almost done! Edward turned around and quickly ran over to the painting. He threw it off the wall and quickly punched in the code. The door hissed open and he grabbed the blaster. He turned around and saw at the living room entrance, a cloaked figure, a Jedi. He had his light saber turned on and the blue blade hummed and gave a slight blue glow of its wielder. The figure's hood cast a shadow over its face but a pair of menacing red eyes glared at him, then looked down at Mileena's dead body, and then back up at him. The eyes narrowed. A chill went down Edward's spine and he mustered all of his strength to speak. He spoke in a shaky voice. "I-I'm innocent, she was t- trying to kill me and I had to d-defend myself."  
  
The figure yelled back murder and from the voice, Edward could tell it was a man. "You lie!." As soon as he yelled that, he raised his arms and Edward was pushed back by an invisible wall. He flew backwards until he collided with the wall. His blaster flew out of his hands and landed a few feet away. He slid down to the floor and sat there limp against the wall semi- unconscious.  
  
Barbosa lowered his hood, turned off his saber, and rushed over to Mileena's limp body. He fell on both knees by her and just stared at his failure. His inability to save her only fueled his pain more. He punched the marble floor, making a crack and began to cry over her body.  
  
Edward came to and slowly turned his head to get a clear view of what was happening. His attacker was a male Twi'lek and better yet, a Jedi. Propaganda he can use against them and aid the Empire with. As quietly as he could, he crawled over to his blaster. The pain in his back was excruciating but he fought it and slowly stood up. When erect, he pointed the blaster at the Jedi's back, made a face of triumph, and fired.  
  
Barbosa was crying when he felt a threat still not subdued. He quickly got up, ignited his saber with a snap-hiss, and deflected the blaster bolt away. It ricocheted off his saber and hit the opposite wall above Edward's head. He fired again and again but it was useless. The lasers bounced harmlessly off Barbosa's saber and went off to different parts of the room. The last laser deflected off the blue blade, flew right back, and hit the blaster. Edward threw the gun off not expecting the pain and heat and he now stood facing the maddened Jedi defenseless. He cursed himself for dismissing his guards for the night and he put on his most pleading face. "Please, it was an accident, don't ruin your life over this Master Jedi." Barbosa glared at him with those glowing red eyes and scowled. "No, it is your life that is ruined." With that, he stepped forward and spun. The swinging saber came from Edward's right and cleanly cut his head off. The head flew off and landed on the floor, still rolling. The head came to a stop and Edward's face stared back at Barbosa. The same face of fright that he had right before he cut off his head. The body fell, on two knees first, and then collapsed. Barbosa turned off his saber now not knowing what to do. He had just killed a man in cold blood. He would be expelled from the Jedi Order. He was going to have to run. Ignoring the body of Mileena, he ran.  
  
5  
  
Haylie was now rushing through the halls of the Jedi Temple. She felt Barbosa's pain and knew what had happened. He was falling deeper and deeper into the dark side. Haylie quickly ran through the halls and finally made to Master Star killer's quarters. She frantically knocked and lowered her hood to show her face. The door slid open and Patrick stood there alert and with everything on and ready. "I was wondering when you will get here. I'm assuming you have felt what has gone wrong?" Haylie nodded. "Yes Master Starkiller, he plans to escape and his only way out is his ship in the hangars." Patrick nodded in return. "Let's go."  
  
They both entered the hangars to find Barbosa in front of his ship, waiting for them with his light saber ignited. Haylie, breathing hard stepped forward but Patrick pulled her back. "Let me do this and no matter what happens, Barbosa is going to escape. I want you to go with him and help him." Haylie looked at Patrick like he was crazy. "But we can stop him and help him here." Patrick shook his head. "Just watch." Patrick turned away from Haylie and approached Barbosa with his hands raised slightly in the air. He couldn't see his face due to the hood shrouding his face but those menacing eyes were glowing a deep red and Patrick new it was too late, for now. He was within five feet of Barbosa now. "Barbosa, do not worry. I am here to help. No harm will come o--."Before he could finish, Barbosa had raised his free arm and shot out five bolts of blue lightning.  
  
They stopped a foot from Patrick and disappeared in to the force shield he created. Barbosa ignited his blue light saber with a snap-hiss and charged at Patrick with his weapon raised. Patrick did likewise, held his blue saber in a defensive position, and stood firm as he charged. Barbosa slashed down and Patrick raised his saber to meet his attack. Both sabers collided and sparks flew from the blows exchanged. Barbosa tried to stab in and Patrick would parry. He successfully pushed back any attacks he could muster and this infuriated him. Barbosa built up the rage in him to fuel his power. He stabbed inwards, then pulled it back, out, and then slash at Patrick's head. Patrick easily blocked the attacks and then jumped backwards to give himself room. As he jumped, Barbosa saw his chance and stretched his hands out and out came another five bolts of lightning. Patrick went flying and landed on his back 10 feet away. His light saber turned off and the handle clattered on the floor five feet away from Barbosa. He summoned it towards him and while the krayt dragon bone handle floated up to him, he slashed it in half. Barbosa looked back up to find Patrick unconscious.  
  
"Weak old fool."  
  
Haylie shrieked and Barbosa's head rose up to look at her. Haylie stared back him. Tears began to stream down her face. "Barbosa don't do this, please." Barbosa was beginning to climb on the ships ramp when he turned around. "Come and be helpful, or stay." With that, he entered his ship and headed into the cockpit. The sound of the pre-flight checkup was heard and Haylie looked around. The only way to help him was to go with him and hopefully ease his mind. He wasn't turned to the dark side completely but it was enough to get him expelled. She walked forward and walked past the unconscious body of Patrick. Or it seemed unconscious but when she looked back to see the damage done, he winked at her. Haylie nodded and boarded the ship, an old Mandalorian Transport that Barbosa had called The Hutt. The ramp closed, the pre-flight warm-up was done and the ship took off quietly and left Coruscant in its ion trail.  
  
Shadow watched the news with a grim face. It was the next morning and news of Senator Pratt's death was spreading across the HoloNet. It really was a pity. Now they would have to do things the hard way. With no representation there and an Imperial Embassy, The Empire would have to move quickly. Emperor Zeled watched on. His face showed nothing but the same grimness Shadow's did. "Yes, looks like war will be on us sooner than we thought. We will have to fight without the Chiss for a little longer than expected but the Republic is weak, we will be on them before they realize anything." Shadow nodded. "Yes my master. I am prepared to do my duty in the shadows." The emperor laughed. "Yes, that is after all, why I named you Imperial Shadow."  
  
Epilogue  
  
Deep in the cave of elders, Shunrat stood waiting for him, or it. He took a deep breath and ignored the cold air around him. The cave this deep in was icy and had stalagmites and stalactites. The thing that was strange that in this cave, there was no sound to be heard but the drip-drip of water falling from stalactites. No animals, no creatures, nothing. The Yuuzhan Vong turned around to face it. It had taken a form of a fierce creature. One from his people's glorious past, a vua'spar. The menacing creature tapped its obsidian sharp claws on the smooth rocky ground. It spoke in a deep and foreboding voice that was full of anger. "Shunrat, how dare you challenge me to show myself to you."  
  
Shunrat's slashed mouth curved in a grin. "And yet you do not show your true self to me. Or do you even have a true form, Sekot?" Sekot frowned, in a quick whirlwind changed forms again, and assumed the form of a very recognizable figure. Just as tall as Shunrat, but this was more decorated than him but it still didn't hide this figure's past shame. Shunrat grinned again; he kept his tattooed face hidden in the shadows. "And what do you think assuming the form of Shimmra will do? Scare me?"  
  
"Enough!" Sekot stormed. "What do you want?" Shunrat's grin disappeared and his face assumed a serious look. "You know why I have came Sekot. The gods have seen our future and they have given me vision and power. The Yuuzhan Vong will rise again and this planet will be the new capital of the galaxy and you are going to serve the Supreme Overlord, Me."  
  
Sekot's form changed once again and assumed the form of Luke Skywalker, a figure of reason. "Shunrat don't be a fool! You misunderstand. That power and vision is not from your false gods! It is the gift of the force that you are to become a Jedi. You already are very gifted." Shunrat emerged from the shadows, his facial features lined with fury. "Don't you dare lie when you know the truth! The gods have again turned their eyes on my people and we will rise with or without your co-operation. If you do not help our cause then I will be force to make you," he spat. The form of Luke Skywalker dissolved and Sekot was nowhere to be seen but Shunrat could feel him. An angry voice resounded through the caves. "Then I can not allow you to leave this cave." Shunrat took a deep breath as he prepared for whatever Sekot had for him. It came sooner than he thought. He felt a strong pressure coming on him from all sides trying to crush him. Shunrat burned with rage at this low, unhonorable way of disposing him. He focused his mind and called on the power of the gods, and he pushed it back towards the walls of the cave. The cave shook.  
  
"It is futile to resist Shunrat, accept your death!"  
  
"I will accept it when the gods deem it time!" He stretched out his hands on each side and kept his power going. In his mind, he searched frantically for Sekot's essence but then he realized. He would not be able to control him. After frantic searching he found it. The source of Sekot's essence but to his dismay, he found out it was the entire planet. With quick decision making, he decided the only way to make this work. He would have to destroy Sekot's essence.  
  
He fought, longer and harder, by now Sekot had realized his plan, and was trying to resist but Shunrat was too strong. He closed his eyes and let out one last surge of power. He flew back twenty feet and collided with a stalagmite behind him. The entire planet now shook as it was on the brink of destruction but Shunrat knew what to do. He eased his own powerful essence where Sekot's once was. There was a flash of bright light and the earthquake subsided. Shunrat eased himself up and stood tall. He was now in control but for a deep price. Know would need to know his secret. He turned his head to the shoulder villip attached to it. "Commander, exterminate the Magister at once." 


End file.
